Appraisal of the Diamond
by Nadyell
Summary: The Jounin Exams have finally arrived signaling the start of what could be the biggest trial in their lives. Will they have what it takes to continue on their idle, pseudo romantic relationship and make it out alive? SasukeSakura.
1. Arrival

**, they Summary:** The Jounin Exams have finally arrived; signaling the start of what could be the biggest trial in their lives. Will have they what it takes to continue on their idle, pseudo-romantic relationship and make it out alive? Sasuke/Sakura.

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Sakura

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, at all. All the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The only thing in this story that is mine will be the OCs and the plot itself.

**Appraisal of the Diamond**

Chapter One – Arrival

The village was deathly quiet today, the beginning of the Jounin Exams. The civilians had enough nightmares from a particular Chuunin Exam to last them one lifetime. The Genin and the other Chuunin were shifty in their movements as they looked every now and then at the direction of the gate they were closest to.

The Jounin were restless as it had been so long since the last time the Jounin Exams were going to be held in Konoha. The Jounin-hopefuls of Konoha were all nervous for the one thing they were preparing for the past year. The sky darkened continuously, as if Mother Nature herself was feeling the same anxiety the Konoha Nin were.

Suddenly, a loud shout from the Jounin on duty came from the South Gate, a large crowd of Chuunin from the different countries all gathering. Successive shouts from the North, East and West Gates came soon after as more and more of the Chuunin began arriving.

"Ano sa, ano sa, why is the air so tense here, Aya-nee-chan?" asked a blonde boy, tugging on the Jounin's sleeve. A grim look was on Aya's face as she watched a rather stoic Kakashi lead his group of Chuunin towards Konoha's grounds.

There were Jounin escorts because of security purposes, as well as to lead them to the Assembly Hall in Hokage Tower. "Aya-nee-chan?" repeated the boy once more as his tugging became weaker and weaker. Seeing that the Jounin wasn't paying attention, he looked at his fellow Chuunin.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, why is the air so tense?" asked the boy towards the pink haired Chuunin beside him. As expected, she did not respond. Looking at the other Chuunin, he snorted. He didn't even want to ask Sasuke about this.

"Naruto, tell Sakura and Sasuke to go to the Assembly Hall as soon as all of the Chuunin from the South Gate have entered Konoha," whispered Kakashi as he passed by, his hand barely grazing against Naruto's shoulder. The fox boy blinked and nodded as his ocean blue eyes followed the trailing figure of the Jounin.

Naruto felt himself shiver at the intensity of the atmosphere. Even during life-threatening battles, Naruto never found himself to be this nervous. For some reason, he did now. Maybe, the rumors of how almost all the Chuunin who were trying to become Jounin die after the First Exam got to him.

Snapping out of his reverie, Naruto whispered Kakashi's instructions to his pink haired teammate and told her to pass it on to Sasuke. Sakura nodded slowly as she whispered the same words to the other Uchiha. Finally, the very last Chuunin, from Iwagakure, had stepped into the borders of Konohagakure no Sato. Without another word, Sakura and Sasuke had turned around and began to walk towards the tower.

Aya's hand brushed slightly against Sakura's, the only gesture the Jounin could do to wish her former student good luck. The few civilians who were outside, looked at the pair, mouthing good luck and praying silently that they would live. They couldn't afford to lose the last sane Uchiha and one of the best Medical Specialists in this Jounin Exam. They were far too critical in Konoha's military strength to be lost to death's grasp.

The slow walking Chuunin had noticed the addition in their number, their gazes flitting from hitai-ate to hitai-ate. The Konoha symbol had joined the crowd of Cloud, Mist, Stone and Sand. This year, only Chuunin from the Five Great Villages had decided to participate.

"Good luck, Sasuke-kun," whispered Sakura, almost inaudibly, as she continued to trail after the Uchiha. The familiar image of the Uchiha Clan's symbol hovered in front of her as they continued walking. A somewhat nostalgic smile found its way to her face.

She could always count on seeing that symbol whenever she looked up. It had been that way since they were Genin and it was still happening now, and they were Chuunin. She didn't want that to happen when they became Jounin, be it in this year's Exams or not.

"You've worked hard for this and of all the people I know, you deserve to become Jounin the most," she added her voice still soft. Sasuke merely grunted and shrugged, Sakura nodding in understanding.

Sasuke never really said anything and knowing him for the past five years had helped her comprehend the way he spoke and reacted. Soon enough, they found themselves inside the Assembly Hall, crowded with Chuunin, two or three Jounin stationed at every exit.

The Chuunin from each village had begun flocking towards their fellow Nin, safer in the presence of familiar people. Sasuke and Sakura were grouped with other Konoha Chuunin, none they recognized however.

Shikamaru had already become a Jounin. Chouji and Ino had decided to wait another year or two before deciding to try for themselves. Hinata's father wanted to train her longer and hone her skills as a Hyuuga. Kiba and Shino had really planned to participate in the next one. Naruto was most likely going on yet another training session with Jiraiya, opting to participating in the next one like Kiba and Shino. Tenten and Lee were on a mission, forcing them to take the next Jounin Exam if they were even planning to take it. That left only the two of them to try their luck in this year's exams.

It was especially convenient for them that it was going to be in Konoha, their home. Whispers started to grow louder when a familiar blonde made her presence known to them all.

"Welcome to Konohagakure no Sato," she announced, her tawny eyes gleaming under the artificial light. All the Konoha Nin stood up straight in respect as the female made her way towards the table that had been set up for her. The other Chuunin narrowed their eyes, wondering who the female was.

"I, as the Godaime Hokage of Konoha, would like to extend our thanks for your cooperation upon entering the borders of the Fire Country," spoke Tsunade, her voice exercising authority. The whispers had suddenly stopped when they found out her identity.

"The Kazekage, Raikage, Mizukage and Tsuchikage will be arriving in time for the beginning of the Opening Ceremonies but for now, you will have to be comfortable in Konoha without them," explained Tsunade, her fingers drumming idly on the tabletop.

"There are five separate inns prepared for you during your stay. Four inns will hold twenty-two Chuunin and the last will hold only twenty. Copies of the listing are being passed around as we speak, any questions?"

No hands dared to shoot up until Sasuke raised his. Eyes of various colors and shades lifted to the tanned skin that covered the Uchiha's skeletal frame.

"Hokage-sama, even the Konoha Chuunin will be staying in the inns assigned?" asked Sasuke. An eyebrow rose slightly as Tsunade focused her attention on the Uchiha. Murmurs began to rise once more as the other Chuunin noticed the presence of the Uchiha.

They had never really seen for themselves the survivor of the Uchiha Massacre ten years prior but they knew that he lived in Konoha. The killer wandered around the world as a member of the Akatsuki.

In response to his question, Tsunade nodded slowly.

"May I ask why, Hokage-sama?" asked Sasuke, his voice merely a drawl. The Jounin twitched in apprehension, with the exception of Kakashi, as they noted the lack of respect Sasuke had for the Godaime. Tsunade shrugged it off; knowing this was the way Sasuke had acted to begin with.

"Yes, even the Konoha Chuunin. You will stay there so we can keep track of you and make sure none of you run amuck in Konoha when the day is over," explained Tsunade as she tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her. The Uchiha nodded slowly, silently saying his barest thanks.

"Any other questions?" asked Tsunade as she faced the rest of the Chuunin. Slowly, more hands began shooting up, seeing as this would probably be the only time they would be able to talk with the Godaime and clarify their queries about what was going to happen during the Jounin Exams. Patiently, Tsunade answered all of their questions until none were left.

"All Konohagakure Chuunin, follow Mitarashi Anko. All Sunagakure Chuunin, follow Mikizuki Aya. All Iwagakure Chuunin, follow Maito Gai. All Kirigakure Chuunin, follow Hatake Kakashi. All Kumogakure Chuunin, follow Yuuhi Kurenai."

The Streets of Konoha

After all the Chuunin had found out where they were going to sleep for the duration of the Jounin Exams, they were free to go and wander about for the rest of the day. As long as they had their keys and a vague idea of how to get back to the inn, they were fine.

The opening ceremonies would take place tomorrow, where each of the Kage would sign an agreement in the warring villages between them would have a temporary ceasefire during the Exams. Though there were allies between them, there were also rivals.

Since the attack of the Sand four years ago and the appointment of Gaara as the Kazekage just a year back, an alliance had been formed between them and the Leaf. Now, it was stronger than ever.

The Cloud and the Mist were allies; the latter needing informants in the main continent while the former needing a safe passage to get to its island clients. Their bond was strong, both sides benefiting greatly from the alliance.

The Stone was allied with smaller hidden villages, many of them found within the Earth Country, fortifying its defenses within its own country. With the number of small allies the Stone had, it was hard to penetrate the outer forces in order to attack the main village.

Despite that, the Chuunin all seemed to take no notice of the alliances of their villages. Even with their fellow ninjas, they seemed to harbor hostile feelings, taking an every-man-for-himself sort of mentality. Death rates were incredibly high in the Jounin Exams that each village took a heavy blow after every one of them. Some forty, perhaps even fifty, Chuunin die only after the first exam. It was no wonder why they all wanted to save their own skins and no other.

And though most of the Konoha Chuunin felt nervous, getting even more affected by the growing number of jittery Chuunin within their village walls, there were a few who felt a little hopeful for this chance of a lifetime.

Still, some of them happened to look like nothing too big of a deal was happening around them. Or they chose to hide it. Two of those happened to be Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, walking towards the South Gate of the village.

"I wonder when Gaara-san will be coming. He has the most ties to the village out of all of them," asked Sakura to herself, surprisingly walking alongside of the stoic Uchiha. At her words, Sasuke raised an eyebrow, a slight pang of jealousy pulsing within him. "I went on a mission with Kakashi-sensei and Naruto to the Sand before going to you."

"You never even met him before the Chuunin Exams five years ago," said Sasuke somewhat pointedly, a bit too much for his own tastes. It seemed that jealousy was indeed showing its ugly green head, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. "What made you suddenly care about the current Kazekage?"

"That mission happened to involve saving his life and he was pretty thankful. I've gone on a few missions to the Sand myself since we brought you back and he insisted that I stay in his house to rest before heading back here," explained Sakura, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She was beginning to like this relationship she had with the infamous Uchiha Sasuke-kun.

"…You slept in his house?" asked Sasuke dumbly, his brow furrowing in annoyance. What power did he have over her to make her come home straight after a mission? Her family or her boyfriend had, mostly out of worry for her and wanting to see her home already, safe and sound, but he was neither of those.

"In the guest room of his house," she corrected as she rubbed her arms, a habit she had formed whenever she got a little nervous. "Temari-san and Kankuro-san were there too. It's not like I was there with Gaara-kun alone."

When she said that, he managed to breathe a little easier. Frowning as they continued walking, he began to think that desire, desire for anything, was the world's real devil. Right now, he was soundly getting screwed by his sudden desire to be so much more to her, yet so much less.

"We should be at the South Gate in five minutes," spoke Sasuke suddenly, trying to change the subject. He had walked this path so many times since he had come back from the Sound. One of the many things he had agreed to in order to be accepted back into the village was having extended shifts at any one of the four gates.

"Mmm," replied Sakura as she let her arms hang freely beside her. As she did so, their fingers accidentally brushed against each other. Though the moment was brief, they felt it nonetheless. Yet, for some reason, they didn't say anything about it.

At the South Gate

There weren't many people gathered there to see Naruto and Jiraiya off on their next training mission. Though Naruto would have preferred for the start of the training mission to have been set on some other date, ones that would actually pull through were rare. He couldn't let this chance slip by.

"Anyway, good luck to you, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme! I'll be rooting for you even if I'm not here," said Naruto, scratching the back of his head nervously. "I really would have wanted to watch you guys but Ero Sennin here is finally going to train me!"

"Stop calling me that, Naruto!" shouted Jiraiya, punching Naruto on his head, making the blonde cower in pain. "Don't ever call me that, Sasuke-kun. I'm no Ero Sennin! I'm a wandering Toad Master who happens to write great literature!"

"Are you really?" asked Sasuke, doubt dripping excessively from his words. There was no questioning Jiraiya about his skills as one of the three legendary Sennin but what surprised Sasuke was that he demeaned himself to writing the perverted best seller series, Icha Icha Paradise. What disturbed him even more that his own Jounin instructor was a big fan of the series.

"Sakura-chan, you're looking prettier than ever!" complimented Jiraiya, focusing his attention on the female Chuunin. "Make sure that you become a Jounin and when you turn eighteen next year, let me gather my research for my books from you okay?"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" shouted Sakura, doing one of her amazing imitations of Tsunade by punching Jiraiya in the face. Tsunade had definitely rubbed off on Sakura who wasn't afraid of displaying the strength she had learned from the female Sennin.

"Sakura-chan, don't kill Ero Sennin!" pleaded Naruto, looking at his former teammate. His lower lip was twitching slightly, nervous that he might say the wrong things. "I need him alive so I can train!"

"Naruto, do one of your Oiroke no Jutsu when you can okay?" asked Jiraiya, rubbing his bloody and broken nose. "It's the least you can do for me since I'm training you!"

"DAMN IT ERO SENNIN! CAN'T YOU BE SERIOUS FOR ONCE!" accused Naruto, pointing a finger at Jiraiya. At his words, the Toad Master slumped, disappointed that neither Sakura nor Naruto would appreciate playing a crucial role to the development of his next book.

"…Oiroke no… Jutsu," repeated Sasuke, the already deep frown on his face deepening further. Was the one he deemed worthy enough to be his rival low enough to sink into making such perverted techniques? He could never understand Naruto's frame of mind to begin with but this was just really pushing it.

"Sasuke-kun! You seem to know of it! Can you help me?" asked Jiraiya, his personality brightening up considerably when he heard Sasuke say those words. Naruto and Sakura were in shock at what Jiraiya was even suggesting!

"Go to hell," he replied, turning around on his heel and began to walk away. It seemed that spending those two and a half years with Orochimaru removed what little qualm that might have been left in him to answer back to an adult. Suddenly stopping, Sasuke looked over his shoulder, his dark onyx eyes flickering from black to red, as he faced Naruto.

"You better come back stronger when the Jounin Exams are done. I'll give you the incentive of needing to catch up to me some more. I'll be a Jounin when you're back."

A wide grin found its way to Naruto's face as he lifted his hand, his fingers forming a thumbs up sign. Their friendship was weird, crazy, unlikely, and occasionally turbulent enough for both of them to want to kill each other. But, in the end, they respected each other for their worth as a ninja of Konoha.

"Come on, Sakura. We should be getting back to the inn," said Sasuke, like he was her boyfriend. Willingly Sakura nodded and began following him but not before patting Naruto in the back.

And just like Naruto's friendship with Sasuke was weird, Sakura's relationship with him was just as crazy. They were more than friends but certainly much less than lovers. They were probably good, close friends who could fool the world that they were dating. Though it seemed that Sakura would prefer for them to be a lot closer than this, she was content with where their relationship was currently standing.

**Tsuzuku…**

And thus begins another long fanfic written by yours truly just for you all!

Appraisal of the Diamond is considerably shorter than PPV (plus or minus nine chapters) but that doesn't mean it's any less action packed than the first installment of the Vision Trilogy!

Appraisal of the Diamond is actually a very symbolic name. To appraise is to determine the value of anything. A diamond, like all other gems and jewels, needs to be appraised, especially a diamond found in the rough.

Sakura is that diamond and the Feudal Lords in Konoha as well as the high-ranking ninjas will be the one to appraise her. The Jounin Exams will be the criteria she has to pass in order to be deemed a good diamond.

And yes, I did make Naruto go through a long training mission. Most of this fanfic will feature Sasuke, Sakura, the other Chuunin taking the exams, and the Jounin who are directly involved in the Exams. There will be hardly any time for me to write about the other characters.

And hopefully, I'll be able to update this, as well as The Guise of Love, as faithfully as I can! And here's to months of good reading, for both me and you, with **Appraisal of the Diamond**!

**Next Chapter:** Chapter Two – The Opening Ceremony

**Chapter Preview: **On top of the Hokage Tower were the five Kage, assembled for this highly auspicious event. While Tsunade and Gaara wore only the hats given to the Kage of their respective village, the other three were more formal, wearing the full robes as well.

It was rare to see the five of them gathered and when they were, it usually meant there was something big happening. Tsunade the Hokage, Gaara the Kazekage, Ryuuji the Mizukage, Sadao the Raikage, and Nozomi the Tsuchikage were there to signal the start the Jounin Exams.


	2. The Opening Ceremony

**Summary:** The Jounin Exams have finally arrived; signaling the start of what could be the biggest trial in their lives. Will they have what it takes to continue on their idle, pseudo-romantic relationship and make it out alive? Sasuke/Sakura.

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Sakura

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, at all. All the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The only thing in this story that is mine will be the OCs and the plot itself.

**Appraisal of the Diamond**  
Chapter Two – The Opening Ceremony

"It's been seven long years since the Jounin Exams have been held. Finally, we have a reason to show off the greatest Chuunin in our respective villages, Tsunade-dono" spoke one of the men inside the room, his green and white hat resting in front of him.

"Sadao-dono, our villages never had enough Chuunin ready to hold one in those seven years," replied Tsunade patiently, leaning back into her chair. "And I hope the accommodations that have been prepared for you meet your standards."

"The Cloud is much appreciative of your concern for our… wellbeing," said Sadao, a thankful tone in his voice. The Cloud and the Leaf had never been in good terms to begin with, the wound growing deeper when one of their Jounin had been out to kidnap the young Hyuuga heiress. Now was one of the few chances Tsunade had to try and lessen any chance of war between the two powerful villages.

"And fair Tsunade-dono, the accommodations and hospitality you have given to those of the Mist are nothing short of spectacular, for this we thank you," said a man clad in orange and white. He was relatively new, appointed to the position only one year back since the passing of the Yondaime Mizukage.

"It pleases me to know you are pleased, Ryuuji-dono," replied Tsunade, a cryptic smile plastering itself on her face. Politics was such an incredibly difficult game to play, needing much time and practice in order to excel in it. Saying any word, no matter how ambiguous, forced the speaker to walk closer to the line and flirt with danger even more.

"Those of the Stone are gladdened by the rather mountainous scenery close by to our inn. It reminds us of our home," spoke the Tsuchikage, a rare and sincere smile appearing on his face. Tsunade had tried her best to assign the inns of the five villages to things that would remind them of home, easing their growing tension.

"It's the least I can do for such strong shinobi you have reared in your village, Nozomi-dono. Though I would have preferred that inn for my own, I saw that your shinobi would have been far more delighted than mine while staying there," explained Tsunade, a polite look masking the amused gleam in her eyes. "You should have the chance to appreciate the scenery there while you stay here as my shinobi and I live in this village."

"Tsunade-sama is much too kind for her own good," spoke the Kazekage, his black-ringed green eyes adding more menace to his aura than it already had. The other three Kage shivered in fear and apprehension, their eyes focused on the only other known Jinchuuriki, Gaara of the Desert.

"And you're much too worrisome, Gaara-kun," said Tsunade with a slight laugh. Gaara had allowed her that, being the youngest of the five Kage as well as Tsunade being an important ally to the Sand as well. Had it not been for her, he could have died at the hands of the Akatsuki two years ago.

The room remained silent after Tsunade had spoken, the familiarity at which she spoke with Gaara stunning them. His trust was the hardest to attain, guarding himself and his village with the highest priority but Tsunade had it in the palm of her hand and she had no intentions of abusing that trust. The bond between their villages was sincere and strong unlike the bonds of the Cloud, the Mist, and the Stone with any other village.

"The opening ceremony tomorrow will be early. You should all rest now, the night growing deeper and deeper after all," suggested Tsunade, rising as she silently offered to personally lead them to their quarters. "We will meet here before ascending up to the roof deck where it will take place."

"Tsunade-dono, there is no need for you to bring us to our quarters. Our honor guards will assure our safety," spoke Ryuuji, his words eloquent, as he rose. Taking his hat from the desk, he placed it on his head, completing the look of the second to the youngest Kage in that room.

The Raikage and the Tsuchikage were somewhat relieved to hear Ryuuji say that, preferring to walk back to their chambers in the presence of their subordinates alone. The bond and the familiarity that the Godaime Hokage and the Godaime Kazekage displayed to them was going to be something tough to break, a warning to all those who wished to war with either village.

They would break their alliances and turn their backs on their former friends if that was the way to assure them of a higher position in the future. However, with the strings of fate that had attached themselves between the Sand and the Leaf, born between the latter's war with the Sound five years ago, proved that neither of the two villages would do such a thing to a highly revered ally.

"If you insist, then I will leave you to your own devices," replied Tsunade, submitting to their wishes. It was courtesy for her to offer to bring them there, showing utmost respect if she did so. However, she put herself in such a dangerous position if she led one Kage ahead of the other, all inns equally distant from the Tower after all. All her apprehensions were erased when they expressed that they wanted to go home with their honor guard.

"I bid you good night then, fellow Kage. I will see you here in the morning," said Ryuuji, a tone of finality in his words. Though he was young and the most inexperienced of the five, he was learning the game of politics among the hidden villages very well.

Silently, the Kages left the room, approached by their honor guard and were led to their quarters, first the Mizukage, then the Raikage, and finally the Tsuchikage. Only Gaara and Tsunade were left in the room, an odd silence enveloping the two.

"That was a tricky game they were playing, any slight mistake leading to their downfall in this discussion, right, Tsunade-sama?" asked Gaara, facing the older woman, his arms crossed. He preferred to keep silent, waiting for the right time when enough information was in his hands to use as a weapon to prevent bloodshed and to uplift the status of the Sand even more in the eyes of the feudal lords.

"Yes, a game very well played if I must say so myself. However, much leads me to say that I have confidence that two new Jounin will rise from the ranks of the Konoha Chuunin this year, at least one from your village," replied Tsunade, looking out at the open window into the empty streets below.

"Two," corrected Gaara, a rare smile on his lips. Tsunade looked at him, eager to know the identity of the two Chuunin who caught the eye of their Kazekage. "Takamura Aoi and Fuyuzuki Niza. They have far surpassed many of the Chuunin of the Sand. From yours?"

"Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura," replied Tsunade confidently, an amused smile on her lips. The names took a while to register in the mind of the Kazekage but when they did, a slight chuckle escaped his lips. "It would do you well to hope they become Jounin, for they will make strong comrades for you."

"As will you to hope that Aoi and Niza become Jounin. They are the best I have seen since I became Kazekage," said Gaara, looking out as well into the streets. It was only five years ago when he stepped foot into Konoha in order to start its destruction. Now, he was the Kazekage and was working with Konoha to strengthen both his village and his ally.

The Next Morning: In front of the Hokage Tower

The Chuunin participating in the Jounin Exams crowded in front of the tower, grouped together with their fellow villagers and forming a column. News had been passed that their village Kage had arrived the night before, holding a meeting with the Hokage herself before retiring to their chambers. In the next few moments, the five Kage would signal the start of the Jounin Exams, the first exam taking place the next day.

Within the five columns, the Chuunin were whispering amongst them, excited to see their own Kage within the Hidden Village of the Leaf. It would greatly boost their morale, seeing their beloved leader watching their progress from a distance. They had each hoped to bring pride to their village and earn some glory for themselves. This was hitting two birds with a stone.

The whispering only grew louder when five thin shadows loomed over them, one on each column. The shinobi looked up, some of them having wide, awestruck eyes, others having uncaring and expressionless ones. They were there.

On top of the Hokage Tower were the five Kage, assembled for this highly auspicious event. While Tsunade and Gaara wore only the hats given to the Kage of their respective village, the other three were more formal, wearing the full robes as well.

It was rare to see the five of them gathered and when they were, it usually meant there was something big happening. Tsunade the Hokage, Gaara the Kazekage, Ryuuji the Mizukage, Sadao the Raikage, and Nozomi the Tsuchikage were there to signal the start the Jounin Exams.

"As the Godaime Hokage, I welcome you all to Konohagakure no Sato. May you find the accommodations and facilities in this village to your standard, as this will be your home throughout the duration of the Jounin Exams," spoke Tsunade, her voice loud and clear, as she looked down, her tawny eyes sharp with excitement.

"Shinobi of the Sand, many of you have been here often enough on missions either requested by Konoha or missions that have required the skills of both Leaf and Sand shinobi alike. Today, you are here for one reason and one reason alone, that is to bring pride to the Sand by becoming a Jounin," spoke Gaara, his voice carrying within it a dangerous but proud tone. Those under him looked up to the Godaime Kazekage, bearing all hardships for the sake of his village.

"Shinobi of the Mist, this is a land not ours, totally separate from our island country but a part of our world nonetheless. With great pride and honor, carry yourselves well while in the midst of these continental ninja, never letting them forget that though you are island shinobi, you are as strong, no, even stronger than they are," spoke Ryuuji, the words flowing easily off his tongue like a hot knife through butter.

"Shinobi of the Cloud, there has always been very little information about us in the countries which are not our own. Let us seize this chance and showcase our greatest skills, showing no mercy and taking the glory of having Jounin rise from our ranks and no other. Let us forge in their minds that though we may be the most hidden of the five main villages, we are the strongest," spoke Sadao, his eyes gleaming with hidden power.

"Shinobi of the Stone, though we are surrounded by lesser villages, it doesn't mean we have sunk into their level. In this Jounin Exams, let us show them that our skills and people mark us as one of the five main villages, nothing less but certainly with the potential to be called the best of the villages to have ever existed," spoke Nozomi, his voice strong and sharp.

"Shinobi of the Leaf, we have undergone many trials since the creation of our village: the death of the Yondaime in order to save us all and the death of the Sandaime at the hands of the traitor Orochimaru among others. Yet, we should never allow ourselves to be dragged down by these events, letting them only forge us into stronger people and the strongest shinobi this world has ever seen," spoke Tsunade, her voice filled with as much fervor as the other Kage had, her words finishing the opening ceremony.

The crowd below erupted in joy and excitement, another worrisome time in Konoha starting. The opening ceremony had always involved the five Kage saying something inspiring to their Chuunin, often making their village the center of the five strong military forces in the world.

After the Ceremony: Down at the Streets

The five columns had already begun to disperse, leaving few Chuunin left. Those who were mostly wanted to wander around in that area, looking for what they could do. To the green eyed shinobi's delight, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura were still there, about to leave perhaps but were there nonetheless.

"Gaara-san!" said Sakura, surprised, as the insomniac shinobi approached the two. Still he could not sleep because of the Ichibi, Shukaku, which was sealed inside of him. "I'm surprised that Tsunade-sama hasn't monopolized your time here in Konoha yet."

"She'll let me have my fun and talk with you," replied Gaara, crossing his arms as everyone was accustomed to seeing him. When he said you, the plural meaning was the one he was emphasizing but Sasuke didn't seem to think that.

"You're Kazekage. Aren't you supposed to be doing something about your shinobi instead of talking with us?" asked Sasuke, acid coating his voice like caramel would an apple. The dull green eyes of the Kazekage landed on the Uchiha, an amused look on his face.

It had been so long since he had last seen the Uchiha; both of them still ignorant Genin. Even now they were ignorant of certain experiences but the past five years had changed them both. They still wore that same haunted look from running away from the past but they weren't the same anymore. Gaara had been spending his time and energy as Kazekage and taking care of the Sand, Sasuke was still yearning for more power. For what, Gaara could never know.

"I'm only seventeen. I'm easily younger than Ryuuji-san by a good ten years," spoke Gaara, a small trail of sand escaping his gourd and going to his clenched right hand. "Seventeen year olds have a different definition of fun. Besides that, I doubt the Cloud, the Stone, and the Mist will stay quiet for long. The Sand and the Leaf are powerful and closely bonded allies, after all."

"Aren't the Cloud and the Mist allies as well?" piped in Sakura, a curious note in her voice. "So they should be an equally formidable group of shinobi to go against." Gaara's lips curved up slightly, as if he was about to reveal a secret to the pair.

"That may be so but they remain allies because they both benefit greatly from the partnership. If you think about it, there are very little benefits either of our villages get from our own alliance but we keep it because the bond between the Sand and the Leaf was cemented five years ago, after the attack of the Sound," explained Gaara, looking up into the sky. "And wouldn't our two villages want to keep the relative peace we've had for the past few years? It's been like this since our alliance."

"True, that's very true," replied Sakura softly, her own green eyes watching the Kazekage in somewhat rapt amazement. This red haired shinobi before her was only seventeen, like she was and like Sasuke would be, but since becoming Kazekage, he had been so transformed into an adult. He had a mature mind trapped in a teenager's body.

"What do you want, Gaara? I highly doubt you walked up to us for a simple chat," asked Sasuke abruptly, a dark and dangerous tone in his voice craftily hidden by the young prodigy. The Kazekage looked at the dark eyed boy in front of him.

"Did you suspect that all along? How perceptive of you," spoke Gaara, a rather wicked smile hidden beneath his mask. Sasuke shrugged, a frown decorating his face, as he watched Gaara warily. "Do you remember five years ago during the Chuunin Exams?"

"How could I not? You were the same bastard who was about to destroy Konoha because of Shukaku sealed within you," replied Sasuke tartly, unafraid of insulting the Kazekage. To him, he was just the same Gaara of five years ago in terms of power. He could and would defeat him, had he that second chance.

"Then let's battle," suggested Gaara, uncrossing his arms and revealing his right palm. On top was a swirling mass of sand, the grains big but still too small and fast for the naked eye to concentrate. "I've always wanted to finish that fight that we started five years ago. It's a shame to let this opportunity slip us by."

"Gaara-san, the Jounin Exams will start tomorrow!" said Sakura in shock. Though Sasuke had that chance to beat the Godaime Kazekage, he would not leave that battle unscathed. He would be suffering injuries that even the best Medical Specialists in the village would have a hard time healing.

"It doesn't matter. I won't let him wound me," hissed Sasuke, his onyx eyes flickering from black to red to black again. "My blood is screaming to start a battle with him. Why not right now when Gaara-sama is offering a chance?" Sarcasm was something that never escaped the Uchiha.

"Don't rush yourself, Uchiha. I am not a simple Chuunin, or Jounin-to-be, like yourself. This battle can start things that I would not wish to happen, a misunderstanding between our two villages being the greatest consequence of them all," spoke Gaara, his dull green eyes glimmering slightly, reviving themselves for even just a moment.

"Then when? Do you expect me to stand here knowing I could have very well started to kick your ass but was stopped merely because you hold the title of Kazekage?" asked Sasuke hotly, his eyes staying red longer than the usual intervals.

"After the exams, we can fight after the exams. I will talk to Tsunade-sama about it and inform my honor guards that this is a friendly battle. You're not attempting to assassinate me nor am I attempting to assassinate the last sane Uchiha in these lands," replied Gaara, turning around and releasing the chakra that held the sand on his hand together.

"You have better not disappoint, Gaara. Otherwise, I will personally hunt you down for this chance of ending what started five years ago," hissed Sasuke, his Sharingan activated. Sakura shuddered when she saw the blood Sasuke's eyes spelt.

"Good day and good luck to you both, Sakura-san, Uchiha," said Gaara without turning back, effectively ending their conversation. "I will be watching you from the stands, waiting for the time when you both will become Jounin. It will be a pity for either of you to die this early in your lives."

As Gaara walked away, Sasuke's fist clenched tighter, his nails digging into his skin so hard that they punctured, blood seeping out from the crescent-shaped wounds. It seemed that though Sasuke and Gaara were relatively equal in terms of skill as a shinobi, Gaara was much better at pacing himself and evading what could and would have been a bloody battle.

"Gaara…" growled Sasuke, his blood red eyes watching as the figure of the Kazekage became smaller and smaller. "You will regret dangling a chance at battle in front of me today while you may have beaten me. When I become a Jounin, though you are Kazekage, I will have far surpassed you."

"…Sasuke-kun…" whispered Sakura, her lower lip quivering. Sasuke's killing intent was so strong that she wanted to fall down and remain frozen. He was not even a Jounin yet this was just how strong his will to fight, to live, and to possibly even kill was.

A monster lurked deep down in the heart of Sasuke, she had always known that. What she didn't know was the extent of its terror and power. She now had an idea of the devil that was hidden in the shadows of the being of Uchiha Sasuke.

**Tsuzuku…**

And so comes out the second chapter of Appraisal of the Diamond!

Just to make sure you guys remember, and if there are any new readers to this trilogy, you should read **Past Peripheral Vision** before **Appraisal of the Diamond**, seeing as that is the first installment of the Vision Trilogy.

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, seeing as the themes in it are incredibly mixed. There's politics, there's drama, there's tension, and there's romance. This wouldn't be a SasukexSakura fic if it didn't have romance, right?

And in your review, if you don't mind, tell me if you would prefer that the fight between Sasuke and Gaara be a chapter on its own or an epilogue. If you choose the former, then, most likely, I will write a different epilogue. If you choose the latter, this fic will end when those certain Chuunin will be promoted to the rank of Jounin and the fight will be the epilogue, the beginning of Sasuke's life as a Jounin.

Thanks a lot everyone for the 32 reviews that chapter one had garnered and I hope your support will remain as strong!

Though this is a minor edit, thank you for those who pointed out that Gaara is the **Godaime Kazekage** instead of the Yondaime Kazekage as I had mentioned. I just always thought his father was the Sandaime Kazekage.

This chapter is dedicated to my, in her words, neglected beta reader, Michelle! You know who you are and here's to your sixteenth birthday on May 26! May you be gifted with abundant blessings for another year of living!

**Next Chapter:** Chapter Three – Stage One

**Chapter Preview:** Ibiki let a sadistic smile appear on his face as the haunting silence in the room grew even more haunting. Any time he would be asked to proctor the Chuunin and the rare Jounin Exams, he jumped at the chance. The thrill was simply _exhilarating_.

While he could walk around and breathe down their necks as he loomed over them, the Chuunin were jittery and jumpy. They couldn't screw up this chance, adding to their already long list of reasons to be nervous. What disappointed the Konoha Jounin, however, was that there were a few who refused to be affected by the tension in the air. This year, there were three, perhaps four, Chuunin who were unaffected.


	3. Stage One

**Summary:** The Jounin Exams have finally arrived; signaling the start of what could be the biggest trial in their lives. Will they have what it takes to continue on their idle, pseudo-romantic relationship and make it out alive? Sasuke/Sakura.

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Sakura

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, at all. All the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The only thing in this story that is mine will be the OCs and the plot itself.

**Appraisal of the Diamond**  
Chapter Three – Stage One

In room 407 of the Academy, some one hundred Chuunin were waiting, their gazes flitting from one fellow shinobi to another. The tension during Chuunin Exams was high, but it was incomparable to the fear that emanated from the Jounin hopefuls in the room.

Some were talking to friends, trying to calm their nerves as they waited for the arrival of the proctor. Others were busy talking quietly to themselves, perhaps to review what they knew about being a shinobi and what it took to become a Jounin. The more arrogant in the group were acting so confident that even the quietest among them wanted to shout to make them shut up.

But nothing scared the Chuunin in the room more than anything opening, be it the door or the window. Whenever it happened, everything suddenly ceased, their nervous gazes looking around for the source of the sound. When they saw it was another fellow Chuunin, the unusual noise they created filled up the room once more.

Outside, a raven haired shinobi fiddled with the door knob, trying to get it to open without hurting the one who was leaning against the door's frame. He didn't really care if the shinobi at the other side got hurt but it was too early to start a fight. The Jounin on guard watched him with an amused expression, artfully hidden in order to seem serious.

When he finally got the door to open, with much persistence and kicking the door, he stepped through the frame and into the somewhat crowded room. He was met with all sorts of expressions: anxiety, nervousness, ferocity, and the most amusing of all, to him at least, fear.

Most of them were probably staring at the long sword that was strapped against his back, something he usually left at his house since he had no need for it. Others were staring at his face, likely at his staggering similarity with an S-Class criminal shinobi they had heard about. And as he walked, there was something else that added to why he had suddenly become the object of everyone's attention, the red and white fan emblazoned on his back.

The frown on his face grew deeper as he approached a pink haired Chuunin, annoyance and frustration starting to appear on his face. Leaning his hand on the table, he supported himself as he looked down at the female, his look both condescending and desirable.

"Damn it Sakura! You could have opened the door," he hissed, his eyes flickering between red and black. She had seen it happen more often than usual lately, most likely because of the Jounin Exams they were going to participate in.

"You've always liked the fancy entrances, even in the Chuunin Exams of five years ago," commented Sakura, an amused gleam in her eyes. "I wanted to see how exasperated you looked when you couldn't open the door, Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha snorted, slumping into the seat beside her, as he looked around. Sizing up his opponents was something he always did, not necessarily over or underestimating them. He was simply trying to see what kind of abilities each shinobi around him held.

As Sasuke continued to look around, his onyx colored eyes registering the features of those who looked to be strong opponents, a blonde kunoichi approached him. The hitai-ate around her waist bore the symbol of the Sand.

"You are Uchiha Sasuke-san, correct?" asked the kunoichi, her long hair separated and tied into two long tails. Rust red bands kept her hair in place, the honey blonde tresses resting against her crimson red, off shoulder sweater. Under the sweater was a simple black razor back and to match the black and red cloth that covered her upper body, she wore a pair of dark khaki cropped pants.

"What of it?" drawled Sasuke lazily, looking up at the female. When she handed him a piece of paper, the characters on it elegant and neat, he figured it was from Gaara. "Two things, is this from Gaara and who are you?" She flinched at the informal tone Sasuke used to refer to the Kazekage.

"Yes, that is from Gaara-sama," she replied curtly, her blue eyes darkening slightly as she glowered at him. There was no way the Godaime Kazekage could personally know this Leaf Chuunin enough to want a personally written message delivered to him. "And I'm Takamura Aoi, a Chuunin from the Sand."

"Tell him that I accept and that he had better be ready when the time comes. He started this," spoke Sasuke, trying to hide his rising anticipation. Aoi narrowed her eyes as she nodded, an annoyed look on her face. Without another word, she turned around and left, the two long pigtails flapping rhythmically against her back.

"What did Gaara-san say?" asked Sakura, looking at her former teammate. She had a feeling she knew what was written on the letter but she had to ask anyway. She wanted to make sure that her suspicions were wrong, no matter how little the chances were.

"It'll take place some time after the Jounin Exams if I become a Jounin. He's already working on making sure Tsunade will allow this mock fight," he explained leaning back against the chair with a satisfied smirk. Sakura flinched at the familiarity at which he talked about the Godaime Hokage as her spirits sunk. This was going to happen and with the nature of Uchiha Sasuke, he would do anything and everything possible to become a Jounin.

One Hour Later

The Chuunin were getting restless as the second hand ticked by. Each motion it made felt like an eternity for the Chuunin who just wanted to get the waiting over and done with. A few more minutes usually weren't a big deal while waiting but the longer they had to wait, the more anxious the Chuunin became.

The proctor arrived when they least expected it, most of them too immersed in their own thoughts to realize that their exam would start the moment the proctor finished explaining what they were to do. When they did look up, they jumped slightly in their seat, their eyes widening in fear. To some of the non-Konoha Chuunin, he was incredibly familiar, the same first exam proctor five years ago in Konoha, Morino Ibiki.

"To your seats," spoke Ibiki, his voice loud and commanding. The Chuunin stood up and shuffled, making their way to the seats that had been assigned to them. Before entering the room, they had already picked out a seat number from the Jounin standing guard outside.

Ibiki let out an invisible smile, his dark irises taking in the sight of the one hundred and eight Chuunin before him. His gaze hardened when it landed on the somewhat smug Uchiha, his own dark eyes sharpening and engaging into a staring contest with the Jounin. The long sword on his back seemed to make the Chuunin's presence even bigger to Ibiki.

"This exam requires your wit and ability to work under heavy time pressure on a crucial decoding the scroll in front of you," explained Ibiki, unfurling something that looked like a mission statement. "The scenario is that your comrades managed to send you that scroll with a message that you must decode, giving you directions on where to start and how to get there. You have two hours to decode because it will take you thirty minutes to get to the starting point of the next part of this exam, the Labyrinth Forest. At the end of the two hours, you will be quickly led out of this room into the Labyrinth Forest where one of one hundred and eight Jounin will escort you to your starting point. From there to the center of the Forest, you have five hours using only the directions you have decoded."

"Can we opt to continue decoding the message even past the two hours?" asked Sasuke without bothering to even be acknowledged. Ibiki eyed him with much interest. Knowing the Uchiha prodigy, he would finish decoding it within the two hours, he would find a way. His ploy was brilliant. It would cause some of the Chuunin to relax even a little bit, giving him a better chance of being part of the group of Chuunin who would finish the first part in the room.

"Yes, you can remain here until you finish decoding the message," answered Ibiki, playing along to Sasuke's little mind game. Being an expert at Interrogation, he enjoyed planting thoughts into the minds of the ninja in order to confuse. "However, you will not be given any extra time. You will be reducing the time you have in order to navigate your way around the forest. The average time it takes even the most skilled Konoha Jounin to get to the center of the forest is about five hours. It's your choice to either risk getting lost or having a complete map and being unable to make it in time."

"What if we enter the Labyrinth Forest but have run out of time in order to get to the center?" asked a honey blonde Chuunin, her blue eyes sharp and crystal clear. Sasuke remembered the voice. It was Takamura Aoi, the one who had given him the message from Gaara. "What then? Will we be left to die?"

"The Konoha Jounin who guided you to your respective gates will pick you up at the end of the five hour time limit. Whenever a Chuunin reaches the Tower, the Jounin escort will be informed that there will be no need to pick up a Chuunin from within the forest," replied Ibiki, his dark eyes showing his contempt. He would have preferred to keep the mind games up but that eased the tensions of those who were there. Even if they failed, though they would do everything not to, they would not die. "If there are no more questions, you will begin your tests right… now."

After his last word, everyone picked up the writing instrument provided, unfurled the scroll, and hunched over their desks, trying to solve their message. Each message was unique, the Labyrinth Forest having a total of one hundred and twenty separate gates, but they weren't assured of that. All they knew now was that one of the most dangerous games they would ever gamble their lives upon for sheer rank and prestige had just begun.

Almost Two Hours Later

Ibiki let a sadistic smile appear on his face as the haunting silence in the room grew even more haunting. Any time he would be asked to proctor the Chuunin and the rare Jounin Exams, he jumped at the chance. The thrill was simply _exhilarating_.

While he could walk around and breathe down their necks as he loomed over them, the Chuunin were jittery and jumpy. They couldn't screw up this chance, adding to their already long list of reasons to be nervous. What disappointed the Konoha Jounin, however, was that there were a few who refused to be affected by the tension in the air. This year, there were three, perhaps four, Chuunin who were unaffected.

Uchiha Sasuke was predictable, having turned into a rogue ninja once in his life, only to be captured and brought back to Konoha. It took him a little over a year in order to regain back his status. He took the Chuunin Exams in the Mist a few weeks later and passed it with ease. Truly he was a boy born with talent.

There was also that girl who had questioned him, the focus seen in her eyes never wavering. It seemed like she had a lot to bet on, more than just the usual things a Chuunin risked while trying to become a Jounin. She seemed to have the dedication and determination that a Jounin needed.

Lastly, there was a second girl, someone he didn't recognize, which was surprising. Almost all the time, when Sand Nin came to Konoha for a mission of some sort, they went through him in order to get to the Godaime. He never remembered seeing her before but she held a strange calmness that almost sent chills down his spine. Almost.

Looking at the clock, Ibiki counted down how many seconds were left. There were about fifteen but he wouldn't mention that to them until the time was actually over. He wanted to see if anyone would jump in their seats and if anyone had actually finished the exam. He bet only a handful would have, considering they were allowed to stay behind had they not finished.

"Time's up. Everyone who has finished and wishes to be escorted to the Labyrinth Forest roll up your scrolls, bring your decoded message, and exit the room. A Jounin will be waiting outside in order to bring you there," announced Ibiki, his voice as static as ever. When he finished speaking, a somewhat amused gleam showed in his eyes.

A little over half stood up, most of them almost pushing and shoving against each other to get to the door first. A number from the rest who had remained looked to be almost finishing, just double checking that their decoded message sounded reasonable.

The Jounin watched as the Chuunin went outside, almost automatically being greeted by one of the other Konoha Jounin who would lead them to their gate. Most of the Chuunin who passed through the doors of the classroom felt a chill run down their spine, almost afraid of the intensity and power that each Jounin exuded. The more confident ones shrugged it off, focusing on their singular goal of becoming like them, in both rank and power.

When Sasuke passed, Ibiki eyed him warily, the older shinobi swearing he saw redness in the Uchiha's eyes. The long sword strapped against his back added to the already big amount of intimidation Sasuke could send out with a mere look.

"I should have expected you to finish early," spoke the Jounin who would be his escort. Sasuke almost laughed at the irony at who it was. It was Aya, the Jounin who had trained Sakura hard for the past year for the Jounin Exams.

"And I wonder why it's you," replied Sasuke, walking ahead of the blonde Jounin. He knew the way to Area 53, of course he did. It was on the way to going to the forest where he used to beg his older brother to teach him to control his shuriken throwing. He could never forget that path, just as he could never forgive his brother for slaughtering their Clan.

At Area 53

"You're going to do fine, Sakura," reassured Kakashi, walking side-by-side his charge for the day. He wondered why he had been assigned to her, knowing the level of friendship that they had. Still, he wasn't one to complain about it. In fact, he was almost delighted.

"I'm not worried," she replied, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. Of course she was worried. Though she had gone through so many harrowing experiences, most of the time, someone was there with her or she had a reason to continue on. Now, she was all alone and doing it for herself. There was no outside factor to keep her going.

"Now you know what to do. The minute you step into that forest, I'm sure all your worries will vanish. The only thing that'll be on your mind is to get out of there alive," spoke Kakashi sagely, one of the few times that he actually did. The green-eyed Chuunin looked at him, a curious expression on her face. "And prove your worth. Isn't that why you're doing all this?"

"Kakashi-sensei!" half-shouted Sakura as she punched him in the arm. The silver-haired Jounin winced slightly, amazed at how Sakura had grown so similar to the Godaime. They were both beautiful in their own right, graceful, and dependable in battle. He wouldn't be surprised if Sakura would eventually grow stronger than Tsunade, being initially inclined and adept at Genjutsu. It was a talent that escaped the current Hokage.

Stopping, he watched as Sakura made her way towards the wrought iron fence that enclosed the forest. He wondered why she was so much bigger, so much taller than he last saw her. Blinking, an invisible smile placed itself on his face, hidden beneath the mask that shielded him from the rest of the world. It seemed that she grew up without him realizing it. He knew she wouldn't stay that little girl forever, but, he wondered why he wanted her to.

"Sakura?" he spoke, pocketing his hands further into his pants. The young Chuunin stopped and turned her head, looking over her shoulder with a curious expression on her face. "Ah, I… Never mind. Just promise me to do well in this Exam alright?" A sheepish grin made itself visible as he scratched his head.

"You know, Sensei, saying that makes you sound so old," replied Sakura with a laugh, a bright look in her eyes. Hearing that, Kakashi protested, saying he was just looking out for her like a Jounin instructor should! "I know, I know. It's just that, coming from you, it sounds funny. You just never seemed the type to say these kinds of things. It's Naruto who does that."

Turning around once more, the Chuunin made her way to the gate, her hand resting on the handle that she would enter in a matter of moments. She did not need to wait for a signal to enter the maze that rested within. There was no instruction for that.

"Sakura," spoke Kakashi, stopping her once more. The Chuunin didn't bother to look back; having a feeling her Sensei didn't want her to see his expression. "I… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the times I never saw you as a strong kunoichi, favoring Sasuke, then Naruto, then you. I just saw myself inside of him, that's all. I saw my teammates inside of you all: Naruto like Obito and you like Rin."

"I know Sensei, I know," she replied, opening the gate and walking inside. As she inched closer towards the inner part of the forest, she began to speed up, at first walking, then running, then finally jumping up to a nearby strong limb and jumping from one tree to the next. All the while, stray tears escaped as she fought to keep her vision clear. Now was not the time to remember a weak Sakura, so weak it even made her cry. Now was the time to push forward and move on.

**Tsuzuku…**

Bah. I love you guys way too much to stop. And besides, I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if I wasn't able to finish the Vision Trilogy. I'll still push on as planned and I'll try to update as often but I'm not making any promises. I'm just going to do the best I can.

The last part, when they were walking to Area 53, was something I didn't expect to write. Still, I find it a nice addition to the plot, about how Kakashi is suddenly surprised with Sakura's growth as a kunoichi.

It's not that he doesn't realize that Sakura it's strong, more like he doesn't want to see it. I think the relationship between Kakashi and Sakura is more like siblings, Kakashi being a protective (but not overprotective) and concerned older brother while Sakura being the appreciative younger sister. Again, don't think that I'm making Kakashi seem like he's totally blind to Sakura's growth. Think of it like parents getting ready to let their children go in their lives. It's imminent and impending but they try to stall it from becoming reality as long as they can.

And, as I've explained earlier in the story, as I view things, Kakashi prefers to train/teach Sasuke, then Naruto, then Sakura. Even canon seems to support this line of thought (see how Kakashi taught Sasuke the Chidori and when Naruto had asked him to train him for the third match, Kakashi said he was going to teach Sasuke so he couldn't). It's not that Kakashi totally neglected Sakura (probably he did but not to an extent that she was lagging so far behind the other two) but he couldn't teach her. She was adept in Genjutsu and less on being a fighter. I think he finds himself at fault for not trying to find a way to teach her more.

Plus, if you've read part two, you'll understand why I described Sakura possibly being even stronger than the Godaime herself (in due time), who is supposedly one of the strongest ninja in the entire village.

Thanks for reading my explanation and I am truly and terribly sorry for the long wait I made you guys go under. I'll have to reread AotD, possibly even PPV to refresh my memory on what's happened so far and what I've written about but I'll do my best to catch up and offer more AotD for you guys.

Also, if you guys have the time, would you mind also hopping over to my other pet project called Two to Tango? It's a SasuSaku, as usual, and it deals with underworldly folklore.

**Summary:** He is in need of a constant source of blood and she is in need of a constant source of dreams. When two unlikely childhood friends meet, the stone is set rolling for their plans of vengeance: him against his brother and her against her mother.

Hope you guys will enjoy it as much as AotD and it'd be great if you'd read it as faithfully too!

**Next Chapter:** Chapter Four – Stage Two

**Chapter Preview:** _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu._ Breathing out a large ball of fire, Sasuke watched as yet another giant animal within the forest found itself victim of the specialty of the Uchiha Clan: Katon Jutsu. The roasted carcass fell down with a heavy thud as the young Chuunin continued making his way towards the center of the forest.

"I wonder how Sakura's doing…" he mumbled to himself, deftly avoiding the traps set by the other Konoha Jounin in advance. A sudden mental image of his rosette haired former teammate found its way to his mind, breaking his concentration momentarily as he missed the next limb and began to fall.


End file.
